


Baby Parker

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Baby, Baby Peter Parker, Babysitting, Cute, Diapers, F/M, Multi, Stark Tower, father Tony Stark, feeders, play, son - Freeform, take care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: In which Tony Stark and the reader take care of baby Peter Parker for a day.https://txnystarkimagines.tumblr.com/post/161552621987/masterlist





	Baby Parker

"You know what day it is today right?" You asked your long-term boyfriend, sitting across you on the breakfast table, sipping on black coffee.

"Apocalypse day?"

"No! We have to pick up Peter, from Mary's house because she is going out on a business trip for two days. And Richard is already out of town."

"Already?" He exclaimed. Clearly, he had forgotten the both of you had agreed to babysiting Peter Parker, a few months away from turning a year old. The son of one of your old high school friends. One of the only few you had remained in contact with, and that too a with a stable friendship. 

"Yes, I even got the car seat for when we have to bring him home. So make sure you clear your schedule after 3 p.m." You told him, picking up the now empty plates.

"A chance to miss meetings and spend it at home? Yes please." He stated. "I hate those prissy old brats who still think I am too young to run a billion-dollar company."

"Tell them to look at the share prices." You rolled your eyes,walking over to the Stark, slightly irritated at the people who always doubted your boyfriend's abilities.

"I am going to work." You mumbled, standing in between his legs as he turned around on his bar stool to face you.

"I love you." He told you for the infinite time, as you leaned down to peck him.

"I love you too."You confessed and walked away to grab your bag and head down to your office.

A few hours later you found yourself walking up to the steps of Mary's house, while Tony waited in his much more domestic car, a Mercedes.

Before you could ring the doorbell, the door opened to reveal a woman clad in an all-black business suit with a baby on her hips. A fluffy mop of blonde hair sitting atop his head, seemingly picture perfect with his wide brown eyes.

"Hey!" You greeted, smiling at your friend.

"Hi!" She seemed breathless," I was waiting for you." She moved aside, letting you enter the foyer.

"Sorry about that, there was traffic. You must be running late."

"Yes."

"Well, then I'll be on my way then." You told her.

After informing you about his routine, and what he ate and what he didn't,something you were listening to for the hundredth time, she finally handed Peter over to you along with his baby bag that contained all the essentials.

"Hello there," You smiled, at him as he looked at you with his wide eyes. He was wearing an Eeyore onesie, the donkey from the Winnie The Pooh.

"Ready to have the time of your life with Aunty and Uncle Stark?" You cooed at him. "Say bye to your mom now, will you?" You gently took a hold of his hand and waving it at his mother.

"Bye!" She came over to kiss him." I love you." She kissed him again.

"Please take care of him."

"Of course, have a safe flight." You told her, finally leaving the apartment.

"Now drive nice and slow okay?" You told your boyfriend getting into the back seat next to Peter in his car seat. "Not like a maniac. There is a baby on board now."

"Who's the baby? You?" He asked.

"Very funny!" You scowled, as he started the car, driving off towards the mansion.

During the car ride, Peter had fallen asleep as the car moved, so you let him sleep. You knew that it was time for his nap anyways so there was no problem.

Two hours later he had woken up cranky and crying, signaling that either he was hungry or needed the nappy changed. Apparently, he was both. After some whining had taken place you had convinced Tony to prepare his milk with Jarvis's help while you change his pamper. Knowing for the very first time how horrible poop could actually smell.

For sure the both of you had taken care of Peter before, but never to an extent, he had to have his pampers changed by you or be fed. One of his parents were always near you for such tasks.

After the both you were done with he appointed tasks, together all of you sat down on the rug, in one corner of the living room and spread out his toys in front of him.

However, the threads of the carpet seemed much more interesting to the baby. 

A few minutes later Tony decided it was time for a change calling out "Peter!" With a cushion in front of his face. "Hey Peter!" He said louder, distracting the toddler away from the stuffed dinosaur he was playing with.

"Boo!" Tony exclaimed, revealing his face.

Peter let out a scream of joy, grinning at the sudden appearance of a man from behind the pillow, making you smile at both the boys antics.

Again Tony hid his face, calling out Peter's name. This time Peter laughed out loud, jerking back his head in excitement. His head hit the wall, as his face scrunched up in pain, not realizing what had just happened to him.

Immediately the both of you sprang forward as he opened toothless mouth with a loud cry.

"Is it the skull? Is it the head?" Tony frantically asked Jarvis, as you took Peter in your arms, standing up to sway him, your hand pressing his head where he had hit the wall.

"A simple hit,Sir. Nothing a distraction won't cure. The baby is perfectly fine." The AI answered his creator.

A relieved expression spread across his face, knowing that the toddler was not hurt.

"Meanwhile you were still walking around, cooing in his ear as fat tears rolled down his chubby cheaks. You blowed at the spot where it seemed to hurt him, something you had learned from your mother as she took care of your younger siblings.

Even after minutes of swaying him, and distracting him with the lights and views outside the windows, Peter had not calmed down. 

"Tony, I think something is wrong." You looked at him worriedly.

"He is fine, J did a scan." He stretched his arms. "Here, give him to me."

You did so without hesitation. He kissed his head, wiping away the tear stains on the baby's cheeks, with his hand almost as big as Peter's face.

It seemed the like presence of Tony was much more calming than yours when Peter calmed down within a few seconds, only his soft sniffles echoing around the room as Tony stood next to the window showing him the ocean waves as they crashed against each other. Peter's head rested against his shoulders, as you walked up next to your lover.

"Wow, I guess we can add that to your long list of titles." You smirked, shocked at how easily Peter had calmed down in the genius' arms.

"I guess you can." He looked down at the tot in his arms, whose eyes were drooping tiredly from all the crying he had done.

He took him to the couch, you following him and taking a seat beside him resting your head on his free shoulder. His arm wrapped around your shoulder, pulling you closer.

"You know what?" He asked you.

"What?" You looked up at him from the corner of your eyes.

"I think I can see us doing this more often, a few years down the line."

Smiling, at what his intentions were behind passing that comment you mumbled,"Me too." And leaned closer into him.


End file.
